mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ianite
Basic Info ] Lady Ianite, '''the Goddess of Balance and Queen of the End,' is one of the three gods in the world of Mianite.'' She is the neutral goddess within the world of Mianite who spreads neutrality and justice. Season One Ianite The first reference of her existence is in the first episode of CaptainSparklez' perspective where Tom and Tucker talk about Ianite. Minecraft Mianite: A MYSTERIOUS NEW WORLD (Ep 1.) Jordan first partially decides that he would go to team Ianite in Minecraft Mianite: Ep.3 GETTING TROLLED AND TROLLING BACK where he states "I haven't chosen my god yet, I'm on team Ianite." But it wasn't that big of a deal at the time. Not until recently, what is assumed to be her former prison, was found by CaptainSparklez. Inside was a sign that read, "If you have found this know, I am alive." When Jordan later asked Mianite about his sister's status, he confirmed the imbalances in the world have made her deathly ill. The arrival of Dianite's temple into the mortal realms, a secret enclave existed where Dianite kept her "heart". It is unknown how he obtained it or what this means towards Ianite's fate. It was then revealed that Ianite's heart was kept at the bottom of the pit in the dragon's mouth which was located to the left of the Dianite Temple in the Nether. Ianite has many domains but she stays in Ianarea after the Season 1 Finale Greek Deities Ianite is most likely based off the Greek goddess, Nemesis, the goddess of balance. Nemesis wears a bandanna over her eyes. This is most likely the reason for Ianite wearing a bandanna in the early fan art. * However this might not be entirely true because Nemesis would do bad things (like murder) when something good is done, so that the balance of the universe would stay the same... Ianite could also be based off of Themis, a Greek titaness representative of balance, justice, and fairness. Her symbols are the scales of justice and the sword, and more modern depictions of her depict her wearing a blindfold, similar to Ianite in early fan art. Season One Appearances:Category:Gods First Appearance: Lady Ianite joined the realm of Mianite and spoke with the inhabitants of the world of Mianite, for the very first time, and told them that she could not show herself as she was too weak. She also told the Mianitees that she hid some items somewhere in the realm of Mianite, but she didn't remember their locations exactly. As far as she could remember that day, one of the items was a sugar, located near the face of "Ash Ketchum," a reference to the giant Jericho head on the mountainside. Unfortunately, Ianite vanished before more could be said . Sparklez was able to get the sugar later and it bound itself to him. However, due to a technical issue, the sugar was unusable. Captain Sparklez and Skipper Redbeard will do anything for Lady Ianite. Second Appearance: As an army of pirates ravaged the Land of Mianite, blowing up Tom's house and Waglington's Darude, Ianite appeared. She was very weak, and barely able to stand. The pirates seemed to think that it was perfectly normal for the lost goddess of neutrality to be appearing for the first time in the flesh, and protected her from Tom with some flint and steel. Then, Tom threatened her with his Dianite Sword that he claimed can kill anyone in the mysterious "Creative Mode," which might be linked to being a Wizard. But Ianite magically stole the sword from Tom, which freaked him out. Jordan tried to ask Ianite how to get to Ianarea, where Ianite apparently hails from, but she and the pirates are very cryptic about it, saying something about the voyage being too tough. She told them that a witch helped her so they can meet her as a broadcast while she's in fact in a dark, hot place, which is the nether. After the pirates blast a hole in the side of the Priest's mountain and teleport away, Tom again threatens Ianite, challenging her to a 1v1. She agrees unexpectedly and kills Tom with his own sword. Afterwards, Sparklez asked her what he should do to help her, she proceeds to tell the Mianitees that she can't sleep and that she needs a wither skull, which will help her get to sleep before she eventually withers away. Sparklez asked her if she needed something else, she said that she only needed a wither skull, for now. Tucker comments that Jordan got his puns from Ianite. Meanwhile, Tom cries out to Dianite, demanding he appears and helps fight Ianite. Dianite unexpectedly gets on, yells at Ianite for appearing, Tom for not telling him sooner that Ianite had appeared, he also yells at Tom for letting her talk to Tucker, Sonja, and Jordan. He hits Ianite with a fireball and she leaves saying she is sorry. He blasts Jordan a couple times before leaving as well. 'Third Appearance:' After the heroes, including Syndicate, traveled to the Nether to retrieve Ianite's heart, they came before a series of challenges. The first being Lava Parkour, which was promptly ender pearled across by Jordan and Tucker, Tom simply swam in the lava, of course, he had his Dianite Armour, he could not be harmed by fire. Next, they traveled through the Hell Maze while being attacked by its guardians. Finally, they came to battle against Dianite's trusted servant: Guardian_Furia. After a fierce battle, Tucker killed the Guardian and retrieved the heart. They then all traveled to the partly destroyed Ianarea, and saw Ianite return to full strength. However, Dianite still had her trapped somewhere, but she was powerful enough to send gifts to her followers. Fourth Appearance: After Captain Capsize was killed by Guardian_Furia, the Mianitees traveled back to Ianarea on The Enderpearl, Tom's Ship, to ask for the guidance of Ianite. She was very reluctant giving any information away but told them that she could return Captain Capsize to them if her memory was erased. Fearful of losing Captain Capsize forever, Skipper Redbeard and Captain Sparklez declined and promised to rescue the two ladies another way. Since Dianite was the last to see Ianite, the heroes must now trick him into giving away the location of Ianite and Captain Capsize. Final Appearance: In the first season finale of Mianite, she was saved by Sparklez and Co. from imprisonment by Dianite. As a reward for rescuing her, she brought Capsize back. Unfortunately, Capsize turned into a zombie and was killed by her own brother, Skipper Redbeard. Lady Ianite then buried one of her bones by the statue of the dragon. Season Two Ianite: In Season 2 of Mianite, after pulling the gang from the void, much of her power is drained, leaving her in a 10-year coma-like state. While in this state, only her subconscious is alive and represented by Taint. By pushing the Taint farther back, her conscious lashed back and made the giant statue of taint attacking the town. Jordan and Waglington decide to blow it up, despite several warnings by Martha that doing so will only make her angrier, and what had happened before would repeat itself. This does indeed manifest itself into a monstrous taint monster many times larger than the previous. Shortly after angering her, the monster starts to speak in the name "Abomination" The monster's voice is soon identified as Ianite's early signs of rousing. She is portrayed trying to escape from the monster destroying the town she loves and fighting her own subconscious. She then utters numbers, figured out by Jericho to be Coordinates. When they reach the Co-ords, they find her there, on an island with a small house built into a mountain and a maze next to it, presumed to be for a later quest. Tom starts destroying things, putting Ianite into and even worse mental state. She at first rejoices for she thinks she's found who she thought to be Spark, her lover, again, but soon rejects Sparklez for not being "Her Spark" leaving him confused and hurt. It's revealed that there is another version of the gang, which consisted of Jeriah, Mot, CountryBat, and most prominently, Spark. Spark is the other version of Captainsparklez, and she tells him that he is also the father of her children, confusing him greatly. Afterwards, she agrees to come back to The world of Ruxomar with CaptainSparklez. (More about the status of the other gang can be found in the article, Ianite's Dreams.) On day 30 in Season Two it is revealed that King Helgrind and Martha are her children Andor is her grandson. How They Got There, Where They Are, etc.: The heroes fall from the sky into Ruxomar from when they jumped out of the place called Ianarea and they were going to Aethoria at the end of season one. Instead, they have switched universes. It seems that Mianite and/or WorldHistorian is the antagonist while Dianite and Lady Ianite are the protagonist of Season 2. Lady Ianite in this season is the same goddess but she seems to be more casual than the S1 Ianite which she doesn't feel like being a goddess anymore (according to her book). Same thing goes to Dianite, instead of being a destructive and mischievous god from S1, he becomes chilled and casual. Andor: Krys said that the reason Andor and Ianite haven’t met yet is becuase they’re played by the same actor. The other actors laugh every time Sparklez asks one of them if the’ve seen eachother. However, Chim, the actor that plays them, said that this is not the case Katsir/Country Bat: Ianite found the giant tree in Katsir and fell in love with it. It had more quintessence then her. She was always in the tree’s branches and eventually lived there. One day, the tree spoke to her. She was confused at first but it began talking to her all the time. She began getting impatient and kept asking it to move. The tree told her since he was been still for thousands of years and that she can't stay still for a minute if she did not move for an entire year he would move. Ianite did as he said and stayed still for an entire year. When she woke up the tree simply told her that he did move, he grew. This angered Ianite so she grabbed a fistful of wind and threw it at the tree, splitting it in half and creating flames at the bottom. Those flames burned down the village which killed Country Bat’s (Sonja’s Alternate) parents. She was then adopted by Mot (Tom’s Alternate) and renamed Alyssa. First Appearance In Season Two She was the found at +2468 +2468 in the End. She is later in most of the episodes of season Two. 'Garret:' Garret has only been mentioned once in the Mianite Series. He was mentioned on some signs on a statue behind Jericho's house, next to the river. The spiral statue was made of "Dark Ethereal Glass Wall" with four signs saying: -By decree of Lady Ianite, -This fair river is dedicated, -to a boy named Garret -whom the Lady met in a dream. Abrupt Departure: On Episode 81, Season II, Ianite met Sparklez at his pool and confessed some deep feelings that she had feared. She claimed that there was a strong power awakening (later known to be her father, Kikoku Botan) and that she must leave her role as a goddess. She left her power in the hands of Sparklez, Martha, and Andor. Ianite said that Jordan could visit her in the End whenever he would like, and also left Ianita in his care. With last thanks, she left abruptly. Sparklez hoped "she will return as happy as ever" when the time came. Death: At the end of CaptainSparklez's Season II Episode 86 Stream. The Ianita Swarm randomly comments saying that "Mam weird right now!!!". Jordan, assuming "Mam" means Mom and their mother being Ianite, rushes to her house in the End, only to find the entire front of her house missing, and a giant statue of what appears to be Ianite, but made out of obsidian with a bit of purple wool and blue stained clay, inside a shallow crater next to it. While examining it, it suddenly turns to gravel and falls to the ground. Confused about what just took place. He spots a book lying on the floor of her house, titled "For Now" written by her. Inside it reads: I'll See you soon, my man. It is later revealed that this was a symbol of Ianite's quintessence (energy) being fully absorbed by Kikoku Botan and that she is actually dead. During her burial in the End, Jordan built a small cabin to contain her ashes and multiple items. Here was his speech: "My lady, you guided me through some tough times and you helped me work out problems and find my way through this terribly treacherous world. And I don't know what I would have done without you. You brought me joy, you brought me happiness, I enjoyed hanging out and all your help with building and everything that we did and..I...I don't know other than that... I'm just gonna miss you. And I'm sorry I couldn't have done more to stop you from passing and hopefully one day we will meet again in an other life or something like that" Season Finale: In the Season 2 Finale, Sparklez is told by Mianite that she cannot be revived, even with all the offering and sacrifices they have made, as her quintessence had been completely absorbed by World Historian. Later, Ianite makes a very brief appearance during World Historian's killing rampage. Shouting in chat; SPARKLEZ, USE YOUR ARROWS Pulling out his Bow, Sparklez locates World Historian (after some delay, as he was blinded by one of Thaumcraft's insanity{Warp} effects) and kills him with one shot. While waiting for Syndicate to come back after some issues, he is given a book by Wisdom. It is written by Ianite saying that she is in a heaven like a place watching over many of her alternate selves and seeing many worlds and dimensions, one being our world. She thanks him for creating her and says she will always love him. And that maybe one day if he looks out his window, he may see her standing out there.Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Royals